


Flowers

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [31]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Florists, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: While buying flowers for your friend's birthday, you meet a cute florist.
Relationships: Izzy Stradlin/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 6





	Flowers

Today is your best friend's birthday and although you agreed on not buying each other presents because you're both already broke enough, you need to at least get her a bouquet of flowers. Thankfully, you walk past a flower shop on your way to her apartment.

You open the door and a cute man with long black hair and a nose piercing looks up at the sound of the bell above the doorframe. "Hello, I'd like to have a bouquet put together."

He smiles and nods. "Sure, what's the occasion?"

"It's my best friend's birthday," you say. "I was thinking of lavender roses because purple is her favorite color."

Skeptically shaking his head, he leads you to the roses. "I wouldn't take those. Lavender expresses 'love at first sight'," he explains.

"Hm okay." You didn't know you could read that much into the colors of flowers, but it is kind of adorable that he seems to know a lot about this stuff. "What about a mixed bouquet, then?"

"I don't know, that means you're not sure of your feelings yet." He smiles as you roll your eyes and sigh.

"What do you recommend?"

"Well…" He pulls a yellow rose out and looks at you in a hopeful way. "Yellow roses are a symbol of friendship and caring. Unlike other roses, they don't carry any romantic undertones."

This time, you don't contradict him, although you're secretly wondering who - apart from this florist - would actually pay attention to the messages different roses convey. "Okay, yellow it is."

He takes a few more out and you watch him bind them together with a purple ribbon. You smile a little and place twenty-five dollars on the counter.

"The bouquet for your friend - tell her happy birthday from me," he starts, handing it to you. "And one for you."

Smiling shyly, he offers you a lavender rose. Knowing the meaning now, you start blushing and accept it with a shaky hand. "Th-thank you… C-can I have another one for you?"

His grin gets wider. "My name's Izzy."

"I'm (y/n)."


End file.
